Kisses and Cards
by fiore777
Summary: What happened when Illumi first met Hisoka? A short piece of fluffiness. [One shot]


Kisses and Cards

_Disclaimer _- Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me, all characters and such are the marvelous product of Yoshihiro Togashi.

_Notes _– I hope you all enjoy. For the sake of this fic, pretend that Illumi and Hisoka once had an encounter long ago at the Sky Arena, Illumi is 10-years-old and Hisoka is slightly older. Got tired of writing purely silly things so here's something cuter :P

_Summary_ – What happened when Illumi first met Hisoka? A short piece of fluffiness.

* * *

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" That was the first thing he heard from the other person. 

Illumi glanced over at the one who had asked him this, a youth not much older then himself with fiery red hair who in return gave him a mischievous grin. "So have you?"

The young assassin saw no reason why he should respond, so he looked off at the wall, purposefully displaying his distaste at such a question. He never kissed a boy before, but he had never kissed a girl before either.

"I'll take that as a no." The colorful adolescent giggled. "Would you like to?"

Illumi gave the question some consideration as he continued looking at the wall. There was no reason why he would want a kiss, so with a slight shake of his head he indicated he was not interested.

"I'm Hisoka, the greatest magician in the world, by-the-way. What's your name?" Hisoka asked insistently, showing he was not about to let the silent youth ignore him so easily.

"Illumi, Illumi Zaoldyeck." The assassin waited for some sign of fear from the self-proclaimed 'world's greatest magician'.

Instead, Hisoka clapped in glee. "How exciting! I knew there was something special about you." He began to idly fiddle with a deck of cards, smoothly making a king disappear from one hand only to reappear seconds later in the same hand. "So what brings you out there?" Hisoka gestured to the Sky Arena.

"Training." Illumi was fascinated by the way the magician played with the cards. Feigning disinterest, he looked at a group of people walking by, keeping the hand of cards in sight from the corner of his eye. Illumi was well versed in the art of thievery and pick-pocketing from his preparations as an assassin. But slight-of-hand tricks were completely foreign to him.

Somehow, Hisoka noticed the assassin's attention to what his hands were doing. He at once made all the cards vanish. Smirking at Illumi, he reached towards the other boy's left sleeve and pulled out several cards. "I can teach you how to make items disappear and reappear like magic."

Illumi eyed the magician warily. "What do you want in exchange?" Work always required payment, this the assassin knew well.

"Oh, nothing much…just a kiss." Hisoka grinned.

_He is not unattractive; moreover it does not appear he has poison applied to his lips. A kiss does not have any meaning to me._ "Very well."

Hisoka's grin broadened. He spent the next half hour teaching Illumi about his 'magic'. "Hey, you are a pretty quick learner." Hisoka said happily.

"I have to be." Illumi recalled his training. If he did not become skilled at certain tasks quickly enough there would be more pain. But this learning how to make objects disappear then reappear was far different, he was enjoying himself. If asked, he would have denied it completely.

"Well, now that you are getting good at this," Hisoka reached out a hand and pulled Illumi closer, planting a kiss on the other's lips. When their lips parted Illumi was left with an unfamiliar warmth where the kiss had landed.

"Not bad at all, maybe I'll teach you how to kiss later." Hisoka winked and flashed another wicked grin, "You can have that deck you are practicing with." He ran off when his named was called for the next match.

"Hisoka…I will have to remember that name." Illumi said to himself as he continued working with the cards.

* * *

_  
14 years later_

Hisoka smothered a yawn behind one hand, he was tired of waiting for the hunter exam to begin. _I hope there are some interesting people here this year. Last year the strongest was the hunter I played with. A pity he had to be a spoil sport and disqualify me._

He become aware of a strange man walking towards him. The face was not familiar, he was sure he would have recognized someone who was so covered with pins. As the man reached him, the man of pins reached out a hand and pulled a card from the magician's sleeve.

"It has been awhile, Hisoka."

The dispassionate voice was at once identifiable. "Illumi? I see you have picked up a few new tricks." It seemed like this year the most interesting one there would be a fellow hunter-to-be.

* * *

_End Note_ – The first quote of this fic was something my lover actually said to me when we first met. I thought it was a lovely start to a relationship and so here it is xD 


End file.
